


Our wonderful little family

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Isn't it just perfect?





	Our wonderful little family

Our story begins in Bill and Fleur Weasley's house, they're chatting while their three children run around the room.

Bill smiled. "This is the life that I've always wanted. My favourite girl, a wonderful little family and a somewhat clean home."

Fleur smirked. "Our wonderful little family, mon amour. Who cares if our 'ome isn't clean?"

Bill chuckled. "Very true, it's almost impossible for have a clean home with three children."

Fleur beamed, "Exactly. I 'ave three beautiful children and you, mon amour."

Bill grinned. "I don't even care that you said the kids before me, dear. That's how much I love you."


End file.
